Let's Stop Fighting It
by TimelessTreasure
Summary: Klaus finally realizes how he feels about Hayley.


_a/n: This is my first story ever not to mention my first rated M story. I know it's pretty long for a one shot but… I'm pretty obsessed with this pairing so I had to get every detail down. So any way review if you like it and if you don't I'm not perfect. Oh and yeah I don't own the Originals just this plot. I wish I did tho._

It was the hottest day New Orleans has ever seen in history. Well that's what they're saying. Every window and door in the plantation house was open. Klaus just got off the phone with somebody to come fix the air conditioners. He was supposed to do that earlier but things around here were hectic with the wolves and the plan to take over the city. Speaking of wolves where was Hayley.

Klaus went down stares at vamp-speed and called her name. "I'm out here!" she called back.

He exited the door that led to the driveway. What he saw made him take in a sharp breathe and adjust his pants at the crotch area. Hayley was bending down, her back to him, cleaning her dirt bike. She was wearing a white tank top and the shortest pair of jean shorts Klaus has ever seen.

_Bloody hell_

Klaus tried to tear his eyes from her backside but failed. She either felt him staring at her or used her werewolf hearing to know he was there because her response was "So, when exactly are you going to stop checking out my ass?" Secretly she was flattered but there was no way she was going to let him know that.

"I wasn't." He could feel the tips of his ears growing red from embarrassment. Hayley finally turned away from the dirt bike and looked him right in the eyes, challenging him. "Come on Klaus you are _a lot_ of things but you aren't a liar." Klaus decided it was time for a subject change. "Why are you cleaning that?" he asked a little irritated he just got caught

"I want to go for a ride. Is that a problem?" she said raising her eyebrows. "Yes, love it is. Your pregnant anything can happen on that." he inclined his head towards the bike. She crossed her arms, giving him a peak of her breasts unintentionally. Suddenly a mental image of him ripping her shirt off and having his way with her.

_Get it together. She's just a girl._

But she wasn't just a girl. She was the mother of his unborn child. The realization brought him back just in enough time to catch the ending of her sentence. "So you're okay with that?" she looked up at him expectantly. He didn't know what she was talking about because he zoned out and he didn't want her to know that he wasn't paying attention to her or fantasizing about her.

"Sure, anything you want love." He had no idea what he just agreed to and he had a feeling he didn't want to know. Hayley went in the house and came back with helmets and a pair of black biker boots. _See what happens when you think about topless girls._ Hayley put her shoes on and offered him a helmet. Klaus couldn't help but laugh. "Did you forget I'm an immortal, hybrid, and an original or did that slip your mind." Hayley rolled her eyes and put hers on. Klaus attempted to get on first to drive but Hayley put her hand on his chest to stop him. "You just said that it was okay that I can drive just as long as you come." She reminded him. "Oh yeah, I forgot sorry." he put on a fake smile. Hayley got on and started it up and Klaus followed. He tried to focus on anything else but that fact that he was pressed against her ass.

She drove them on the trail in the woods behind the house. The deeper they got in the woods the more the trail got bumpy and rough causing the bike to bounce. Whenever that happened Klaus felt his jeans get tighter. He prayed silently she didn't feel his arousal. He just couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get off. Right now.

"Hayley!" he had to shout over the bike's noise.

"What!?" she shouted back.

"Stop the bike."

She let off the throttle and the bike slowed into a complete stop.

"What's the matter?" she asked pulling the helmet off her head, shaking her hair out.

Klaus's eyes watched her every movement in slow motion and he could feel all his blood rushing towards his member. "You. That's the matter. I cannot think straight when it is one hundred degrees outside and you're barely wearing anything. I cannot think straight when my I'm pressed up against you. And I cannot think straight when all I want to do is push you up against one of these trees and fuck you mercilessly." he blurted out in one breath.

_Smooth, Klaus. Very smooth. What is wrong with you?_

Hayley just looked at him; shocked. He had enough embarrassment for one day. He stood up to leave. "Klaus," he turned around " I've been waiting for you to say that since I got here. Well not exactly those words but…." Klaus used his vamp-speed so that he was right in front of her. They both studied each other's faces, daring each other to make the first move. Klaus caved in. His lips crashed into hers.

They had to break their kiss in order to take off each other's shirts. As soon as they were off Klaus' mouth was on her neck, leaving hot open kisses. He lifted her up and vamp-speed themselves into the plantation house. They were attacking each other's faces again as he walked them up the stairs into his room. Hayley pushed him onto his king sized bed. His fingers fumbled with his belt while she unhooked her bra. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his briefs, freeing his erection. "Someone's excited." Hayley smirked. Within a second her shorts were off. She slid her lacy underwear down very slowly, teasing him. Klaus groaned out of pleasure and out of frustration. She stood naked before him and never has he seen something so beautiful. He had to be inside her. He needed to be inside her.

Hayley crawled onto the bed and straddled him, easing herself down on him. They let out a moan at the same time. She being used to his size because of the last time they had sex, rode his fast. Klaus let her take control and that surprised both of them. His hands found her hips and moved them back and forth making her go faster. "Your even better than I remember." she panted.

"You've been missing out then, love." He moved his hips up just as she was moving hers down. She let out a hiss of pleasure. He flipped them over so that he was on top but never detaching himself from her. He cupped her right breast and took the other one in his mouth. She raked her fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around her waist, making him go deeper inside her.

Klaus continued to rock against her while she screamed his name. Klaus' lips met hers again and this time it was a tender kiss. He licked her bottom lip before biting it gently.

He could feel Hayley tighten around him and knew she was close. She moaned his name as they both came together. Instead of pulling himself out of her immediately, he looked at her intensely. _After centuries of searching I finally found my queen. _He gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling out of her and lying next to her so their shoulders were touching.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, little wolf."

"What happens now?" she asked pulling up the covers so that it covered their upper torso.

"Whatever you want to happen."

Just then they heard a knock at the door. A middle aged man stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable. He was wearing a uniform and holding a tool box. "Um…I'm here about the air conditioners.


End file.
